Occasions
by z3ro cool
Summary: Each time they came together it was something different entirely. Tamsin just wishes she had more control over it. Valkubus
1. Prequel

**Occasions**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So after last night's episode I have a lot of feelings! Someone asked for a prequel to Occasions, namely how Bo and Tamsin found themselves in those situations. This chapter will hopefully give you that. I'm hoping to continue it with a few additional chapters that I've thought up regarding everything Tamsin's got going on. I really hate writing stories that take place in the future since all my hopes and dreams could be dashed by the next episode, but I'd rather give this a go now before I get let down by whatever they decide is canon. This starts at the end of 3x10, and is the beginning of Occasions. If I can move the chapter order around, I will.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Lost Girl.

* * *

Bo boxes up the last few bits of Lauren's things, pouring over the few DVDs the doctor had left. She wonders if Kenzi would be up to dropping the box off for her. She doesn't think she can handle seeing Lauren again so soon. This afternoon had been one of the hardest conversations they had ever had, and Bo wasn't sure she'd be able to pull off a tear-free encounter with the doctor so soon.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Three sharp raps on the door tear her attention away from the small box and she hesitantly turns to answer it. Her strides to the door are fast, her heels clicking with each step. She unlocks the door, pulling it open and almost laughing when she sees who's standing behind it.

"Unless you're Kenzi or a pint of tequila-spiked ice cream, please fae off," she says, leaving the valkyrie to let herself in. Tamsin is as beautiful as ever, wearing a bright red tank top that hugs her torso. If Bo wasn't in such a foul mood, she might've considered staring.

Tamsin pauses in the hallway, leaning against a support beam. She nods towards the box on the table that Bo has returned to. "That is a sad, sad little box."

The valkyrie comes and sits next to her, looking up at her as she continues piling more stuff into the too-small box. Bo wonders vaguely if Lauren is doing the same thing in her own apartment.

"Yeah, well. It's some stuff that Lauren left here. Can't say we're not having problems, but we will work through it. I will fix this," Bo replies. She pauses as she folds a shirt of Lauren's and presses it into the box. She pushes back the urge to keep the blouse, knowing that in a few days she would be aching for Lauren's scent.

"If that's what you want," Tamsin replies. If Bo had been paying attention, she would've noticed the way the blonde's eyes softened and the way her mouth pulled into a slight frown as she spoke. "You bet."

Bo looks over at the other woman. "Think it would be okay if I kept it for just a little while longer?"

"I think she'd be good with that," Tamsin replies, her voice lower. It's crushing her to see Bo like this, even more so knowing that she was the cause.

"Yeah," Bo says with a nod, her eyes focused on the box. What if she couldn't fix things? What if the contents of this box were the only indicators she'd have left of Lauren ever having been a part of her life?

Tamsin impulsively rises up to wrap her in an awkward, sideways hug. She's never really been the hugging type, a fact that she's painfully reminded of as she wraps her arms around the succubus for the first time. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I didn't figure you valkyries for the sentimental type," Bo replies as they pull apart. The warmth of Tamsin's fingers still lingers on her arms, and even though it's not Lauren, it soothes her a bit. "I'm about to get ragingly drunk. Would you like some wine?"

"Yeah," Tamsin says with a nod. She's still as Bo pours them each a glass of wine. The small bottle in her back pocket pressing against her jeans is an uncomfortable reminder of the task she came here to do. Tamsin forces all thoughts of the rune glass out of her head as Bo turns and hands her some wine.

"To…something," Bo says resignedly, tilting her glass towards Tamsin's in a toast of sorts.

Again Tamsin's mouth pulls into a frown as she clicks her glass with Bo's. She thinks back to the last time they had been in this position, drinking in Lauren's apartment while the doctor was out. After their kiss in Brazenwood. She pushes the thought from her head. _Bo doesn't need you acting like some lovesick puppy right now_, she reminds herself. "To something."

They drain the contents of their glasses in silence, and Tamsin rises to refill them. Bo gently grabs her wrist, and Tamsin instinctively turns, her body suddenly on the defensive. Bo holds her wrist between her fingers for a few moments before speaking. "I don't know what made you come here tonight, but thank you. I know I'm kind of a mess right now and this can't be any fun for you—"

Tamsin leans down and cuts her off with a tight kiss to the mouth, taking Bo's wrists in her hands. Bo kisses her back and pulls her hands up to rest on the blonde's hips. It ends just as quickly as it began, with Tamsin pulling back first, drawing her hand up to her mouth. _Oh shit_.

Bo is breathless and momentarily speechless. The kiss had awakened quite a few feelings inside of her, and it was impossible to make sense of them all at once. The most pressing and loudest of those thoughts was for more, and she follows it, standing up and pressing Tamsin's hips against the counter. This kiss is different, hungrier, more raw. Bo isn't sure what she's hoping to gain from it, but she also isn't sure that she cares right now as she pulls the valkyrie up to her bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Occasions**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I jumped off the Doccubus ship and landed in Valkubus territory. Sorry, not sorry. This ignores all the wanderer stuff since I have no idea where that's going to end up, so you can think of this as occurring in the present or in the future after all that is sorted out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl.

* * *

The first time is hurried.

Hands flitting anxiously over each other's skin, unable to find relief in their current state of dress. Tamsin's leather jacket is thrown into the corner, knocking over a lamp. The buttons of Bo's blouse are popped off as Tamsin becomes impatient, yanking at the offending garment. By the time their mouths finally meet Bo is aching for release.

She bites down on Tamsin's collarbone hard enough to break the skin, eliciting a loud moan from the valkyrie as the two clash for dominance. Tamsin rolls her hips and pushes hard on Bo's shoulder, toppling the brunette. The succubus lets out a cry of frustration as Tamsin's lips graze her neck just below her ear.

"Tell me what you need, Bo…" Tamsin murmurs against her. The brunette wastes no time in dragging her lover's hand down to her center, yielding herself to the older fae. The succubus groans as Tamsin presses into her without warning, her back arching uncontrollably.

"H-harder," Bo stammers, biting her lip as Tamsin leaves a trail of kisses along her neck. "Please."

Tamsin curls her fingers upward, adding more pressure as Bo writhes underneath her. The succubus lasts all of a few moments, her breath coming in short gasps as she finds release. Tamsin rolls off of her, carefully pulling the sheets up around her sweat-covered body.

Bo rests back against the pillows, her chest still heaving as she tries to relax. She reaches over to pull Tamsin against her, eager to repay the blonde. It's a typical performance for Bo, but she finds herself desperate to please the valkyrie as she touches her for the first time.

Though she succeeds, there are no affectionate words exchanged between them as Tamsin dresses herself and leaves later that night. A text from the blonde reveals that she made it home safely, and Bo doesn't hear from her again for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

The second time is slower.

Kenzi is off at the Dal and Bo is in no hurry as she peels Tamsin's jacket off her shoulders and presses slow kisses to every inch of skin that she exposes. Tamsin's fingers are tangled in her hair and she pulls Bo's mouth back to hers as she tugs at the hem of Bo's shirt. The shirt quickly joins Tamsin's jacket on the floor.

Bo gently shoves Tamsin back onto the bed and rests the weight of her hips on the valkyrie. The kisses are soft, almost tender as she breaks to remove Tamsin's tanktop. "Mmm, too many clothes."

Tamsin nods and they both quickly shed the rest of their clothing into a heap on the floor. As the valkyrie lays back against the sheets, Bo suddenly can't find words. The blonde is breathtaking, and Bo can't help but kick herself for not taking the time to enjoy this the first time.

"Stop staring," Tamsin demands as she pulls Bo down for a kiss. She's never been self conscious before, but no one else had ever looked at her like _that_.

_Never_, Bo thinks as she kisses her way down the blonde's beautiful body. She takes her time, kissing and caressing the valkyrie's most intimate places, enjoying the way the blonde tastes. Tamsin quakes with pleasure no less than three times before Bo is spent.

Tamsin feels as though she may have just ran several marathons back to back. She raises her arm to pull Bo close, but can barely grasp the succubus. Bo can't help but laugh at her as she gathers the blonde against her chest.

"Stay," Bo murmurs against Tamsin's neck. Soft kisses are generously applied to the valkyrie's thin shoulders, and Tamsin grudgingly lets herself relax.

As she curls into Bo's offered warmth and allows herself to drift off to sleep, Tamsin wonders if she's ever had a choice in the matter.

* * *

This time is different.

After a week of avoidance, Tamsin invites Bo to her place. For drinks, she says. For a talk, she means. It's the first time Bo has been to Tamsin's. The townhouse is only a few blocks away from the Dal, and Bo wonders why she had never been before. It's plain on the outside, normal brown brick. Perfect for fae incognito living.

Tamsin opens the door before she can knock. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Bo replies as she steps inside. The place is warm, and not at all how she had imagined it. She had always thought of Tamsin as living in a neat, clinical-looking condo or loft. This place is painted in earth tones with dark hardwood floors that immediately make Bo self conscious for having always been the host of their get-togethers.

"Wine?" Tamsin asks. She finds it difficult to hide her discomfort and is suddenly unsure of herself with Bo so close. The succubus nods and follows her into the kitchen. Tamsin twists the corkscrew into the wine bottle, nearly coming undone as Bo slips her arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong?" Bo whispers softly. Tamsin had always been honest, if nothing else. Her aura is off, not the usual bright glow that it had always been. "Whatever it is, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what's wrong," Tamsin replies, her voice shaking. She rests her hands on the edge of the counter, leaning forward slightly. "You're here and no matter how horrible I am, you stay. And I don't know what this is. I don't know what you want this to be."

Bo's hold on her tightens, the succubus standing resolute behind her. "What do you want this to be?"

"It's stupid," Tamsin says softly. She lets out a huff of a laugh and shakes her head, her voice raising with confidence. "I'm stupid. I'm not cut out for this."

"Not cut out for what?" Bo asks. She's still holding the valkyrie tight around the waist, resisting the urge to use her powers of persuasion to make this easier. The silence hangs in between them for what feels like an eternity before Tamsin finally speaks.

"Loving you," she replies. She's choking back tears, though it feels as though a weight has been lifted off of her chest. "There. I said it. I love you, okay? And I can't keep doing this if you don't love me back. I'm sorry—"

Bo cuts off Tamsin by spinning her around and kissing her deeply, pressing the blonde against the counter. Tamsin's eyes shut as she deepens the kiss, letting a single tear slip down her cheek. It lands on Bo's lips, causing her to pull back.

The brunette gently wipes at the tear streak on Tamsin's face with the pad of her thumb as she cups the side of the valkyrie's face in her hands. "Do you really think I don't love you? Have I ever made you feel that way?"

"I don't know," Tamsin replies, closing her eyes. She sinks down to the floor, taking Bo with her. "Bo, I can't—"

"Shhh," Bo cuts her off, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's frame. "I love you so much. I thought you needed things to be this way. If I knew it was hurting you…"

Tamsin finally lets herself take a deep breath and allows herself to sink further into Bo's embrace. "I'm fine, I just…I didn't want to tell you and ruin things, but I knew it would ruin me if I didn't tell you."

They sit in a comfortable silence as Bo gently caresses the valkyrie's hair, wordlessly holding her close. Tamsin's body slowly begins to relax again, and Bo watches as her aura returns to its usual hue. "I meant what I said."

"Hm?" Tamsin replies, looking up at the brunette.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Bo says, leaning down to kiss her lover. "And I love you."

No more words are exchanged as Tamsin pulls Bo up off the floor and guides her upstairs to bed. This time is a mess of contradictions. Tamsin is desperate to have Bo naked and in her arms, but just as desperate to savor their first few kisses and caresses. She wants to take her time and show Bo everything she had been holding in for so long, but she wants to give the succubus quick release.

In the end Bo presses her against the wall of her bedroom, one hand tangled in her hair while the other presses into her center. It doesn't take long before the succubus has her crying out, clinging desperately for support when her legs give out. Tamsin is breathless when Bo carries her to bed and tells her to relax as she kisses down her stomach.

This release comes embarrassingly fast, and it's all she can do to wrap her arms around Bo and pull her close as her body shakes. Bo presses soft kisses to Tamsin's shoulders, just like the last time. But with each delicate caress of her mouth on Tamsin's skin now, she murmurs, "Love you."

Everything was different.


	3. Chapter 2

**Occasions: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Long next few chapters in store! Gotta get them from point 1 to point 2. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. And even all you guys who just read and don't do any of that. Looking at the traffic on this story has been awesome, and I'm glad you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Lost Girl, they'd probably have to make it into an HBO series (if you get my drift).

* * *

It's around three in the morning now. The soft glow of the candles Bo constantly keeps lit are the only real source of light in the room as Tamsin searches the floor for her clothes. Behind her in bed Bo is blissfully asleep, resting on her stomach with a thin sheet clinging to the curve of her hips.

Tamsin slides into her jeans, checking her back pocket for the rune glass bottle. She hadn't bothered to worry about it in the heat of getting Bo upstairs and into bed. It's still there, still pressing against her like a thorn. She pulls on her bra and begins hunting for her tank top.

_Creak_.

Tamsin freezes in place, turning to see if her weight on the old board is loud enough to wake Bo. Thankfully the succubus is still asleep, her arm extended over the warm spot Tamsin has just vacated. Across the room, she spies her shirt. Tamsin quietly walks over, pulling it over her head before stopping at Bo's vanity to straighten her hair.

_Hair_, she reminds herself. On the edge of the vanity is Bo's hairbrush. She wouldn't even have to disturb the brunette in order to take it. She looks back at Bo's sleeping form as she gathers three from the brush, stuffing them into the bottle.

"I'm sorry," she says softly as she walks towards the door. She pauses momentarily, reaching out to pull the sheet up higher around the succubus. Her fingers graze Bo's back and for a moment Tamsin finds herself feeling guilty.

"For what?" Bo asks. Tamsin snatches her hand back instantly, shoving her fingers in the pockets of her jeans. The brunette turns her head to look up at the valkyrie, her eyes still fogged with sleep.

"Leaving," Tamsin replies hastily. "I'll see you around."

She turns and walks out of the bedroom, not wanting to risk staying any longer. This was already going to be hard enough as it was. Before she can make it to the front door, there's a text from Bo.

'_Text me when you're home safe,'_ it reads, and it creates a dull ache in her chest as she steps out into the cool night air. Tamsin pulls the yellow bottle out of her pocket and turns it over in her fingers as she walks the length of Bo's driveway to her truck.

_It's just a stupid bottle_, she tells herself as she bites her lip. As much as she hates herself for it, there's a part of her that wants to run now. Tamsin could think of a thousand places she would rather be than stuck here, dealing with this. And maybe it would take a few hundred years, but if she was somewhere else, she might eventually be able to forget. The image of Bo's smooth, naked skin underneath her flashes in her mind as she walks. Maybe it would take a few thousand years.

Or maybe she should just stay and let them take her. Tamsin had no doubt that Bo's friends would come for her when they figured out what she had done. She knew that there would be no place on earth that she'd be able to hide from their justice. Even if she ran and hid in the darkest, most untraveled of places, she knew they would come. Dyson would tear her to shreds for this, and she would just as soon let him.

The ache in her chest grows as she reaches her truck, and she can't seem to get enough air in her lungs. The valkyrie clutches at the bottle, willing herself to breathe. _You can do this, you have to do this. She died for this._

Acacia. Tamsin finds it strange that she had been able to force the thoughts of her mother from her mind for the night, finds it strange how little it's affecting her after the initial shock had worn off. She finally regains control of her lungs, taking several deep breaths as she opens the door to her truck.

On the passenger seat sits the box she had been mailed earlier. The sight of it makes the ache in Tamsin's chest drop down to her stomach and for a moment she feels like she might throw up. _You tried to change the rules of the game, and this is your price._ _You couldn't have saved her from him even if you had had a choice._

Tamsin forces the thoughts of her mother and the box from her mind, tossing her jacket over the package as she starts her truck. She takes the long way home, driving past rows and rows of buildings she hadn't seen. She supposes this will all be over soon. She'll have to leave town, declare herself in another city. It's funny how she never bothered to visit these places before. How inconsequential it seemed then.

As she pulls up alongside the row of townhouses where she lives, Tamsin pauses. The truck idles and as she looks out at the sky she sees the moon, bright and orange, looming overhead. He is watching, probably waiting to see how this little fae drama would unfold. For someone who had traded an eye for wisdom, he certainly was lacking in it these days. She reaches for her phone and sends a text to Bo – a single word response to her earlier request. _Home_.

_You do have a choice, though. Don't you?_

Tamsin holds the bottle up in the moonlight, looking at the specimens she had collected throughout the day. Three from Bo, one from Lauren, and one from Dyson. She uncorks the bottle and heaves a sigh, plucking a strand of her own platinum blonde hair. She gazes defiantly out at the moon as she places her hair in the bottle. She wonders if he can sense it, if he knows what her intentions are. To be honest, she isn't entirely sure of what she's about to do. It would be so easy to just hang on to the bottle and never turn it over. She wondered how many he would have to send in order to capture Bo. _Well, you don't have to make this easy for him._

The valkyrie reaches down and presses in the truck's old cigarette lighter. It hadn't been used since she had bought the car, and she wasn't sure if it still worked. A few seconds later it pops back out, and she pulls it free, feeling the heat. She presses it to the cork in the top of the bottle, and sits watching as the stopper ignites and smolders.

It burns down quickly, pieces of it dropping off into the bottom of the bottle and igniting the hairs Tamsin had spent all day collecting. She watches them burn, letting her eyes travel outward to the moon. Even if she couldn't save Bo from whatever fate was in store for her, the valkyrie wanted no part in taking her away.

As the last hair in the bottle, her own, smolders down to embers the bottle heats in her hands. A deep glow rises from the bottom of the bottle, and Tamsin barely has time to close her eyes and cover her face as the tiny container explodes in a ball of flames.


	4. Chapter 3

**Occasions: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Again, thanks for all the reviewing/reading/favoriting/following. If you don't like medical operations being done on bar tables, skip the middle chunk of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Lost Girl, there would be more boobs.

* * *

Dyson is the first to get there when the call goes out. He had been boxing in his apartment with his police scanner left on as he punched the bag, trying to work the alcohol out of his system from his shots with Lauren earlier. The emergency tone on the radio goes off, notifying all officers to clear the channel as the dispatcher reports an unknown explosion. Dyson throws a shirt and jacket on, sure that the scene would need a detective.

"Dispatch, can you confirm the address for me?" He asks as he pushes his bike out onto the pavement. His blood runs cold as the dispatcher rattles off a street address that he is familiar with. _Tamsin._

He kick starts the bike as he sends a text to Trick. _'Clear the bar and call Lauren.'_

The sound of the bike's motor echoes from building to building as he tears down the street. He hasn't seen much of Tamsin the last few days. He can only hope that the address is wrong, that maybe his partner isn't home. As much as he had wanted her gone at the start of their partnership, he couldn't help but think of her as a friend now.

As he turns on to the block his heart sinks. Tamsin's truck is parked in its usual spot, engulfed in flames. Dyson pulls up as close as he can and scrambles off the bike.

"Tamsin!" He yells, holding his hand in front of his face to bat away the smoke. The cab of the truck is completely engulfed. The driver's door is wide open and he can tell no one is inside. He scans the area. A few people have gathered on the sidewalk to observe the flames. He can hear one of them describing the scene on the phone, probably talking to the fire department.

"I said I saw a girl crawl out, you need to send an ambulance too!" A twenty-something girl is exclaiming.

Dyson turns and jogs to the crowd. "Where's the girl? Where did she go?" He demands. It takes everything in him not to growl in frustration and fear as the girl takes her time before pointing off into the low shrubbery that sits adjacent to Tamsin's townhouse block.

He sprints off towards it, inhaling deeply as he goes. _There you are_, he thinks to himself as he catches a whiff of fae on the air. He breathes deeply, searching for her more with smell than with his eyes.

Dyson almost trips over her when he finally finds her. Tamsin is sprawled on her back, gasping for breath. There is a flash of fear in her eyes as she realizes she's been found, but relief quickly replaces it as she identifies Dyson. He kneels down to look at her, immediately noting several points on her skin that seemed to have been penetrated by broken glass. Shrapnel?

"Tamsin, can you hear me?" He asks. The valkyrie nods, letting out a low groan at the minimal effort she had made. Dyson gently lifts her arm, careful to avoid the pieces of glass as he pulls her to her feet. He wraps her arm over his shoulders and grabs her around the waist before hauling her up into his arms. "I have to get you to the Dal. Stay awake, stay with me."

* * *

The bar is clear when Dyson arrives, and Trick is quick to push glasses off of a long table to accommodate Tamsin's broken body. Dyson places her down gently and takes a few seconds to look her over now that the chaos had subsided. Despite the fire, she hasn't been burned. Her fingers are bloody and look as though they had probably sustained the most immediate damage. The more pressing issue is the series of small cuts and gashes dotting her arms, some with glass still sticking out.

"Where's Lauren?" Dyson asks as he settles on the bench next to Tamsin's face. The valkyrie is covered in a thin layer of sweat, and she's obviously in pain but still awake.

Trick brings over two pitchers of water and a small towel to start cleaning Tamsin off. "She's on her way. I didn't know what we were dealing with when you texted, so I told her to bring a little bit of everything. Have you called anyone else?"

Dyson shakes his head. "I heard the call on the radio and knew her address. I ran."

"It's a good thing you did," Trick replies, patting his shoulder with one hand as he dunks the towel in a pitcher with the other. "I should call Bo. She'd want to be here."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Dyson interjects. "Her and Lauren—"

Trick raises his hand, waving off Dyson's concern as he strokes Tamsin's forehead with the cloth. "If Lauren can get this glass out of Tamsin's cuts, Bo may be able to heal her and then we can figure out what happened."

Tamsin groans on the table in front of them, her body shuddering at the effort it takes for her to roll onto her side and drink from the water pitcher. Dyson puts a hand on her leg, holding her steady. Her breaths are coming in big heaves as she sets the pitcher down.

"Tamsin, I need you to relax," Trick says gently. The blonde looks up at him, her expression pained. "Just rest and let us take care of you now."

The sentimentality of it would normally make her want to vomit, but Tamsin settles for a nod under the circumstances. She closes her eyes and tries to even out her breathing by counting to three between each breath. With every inhale and exhale she can feel her arms burning and it makes her want to scream.

At that moment, Lauren walks in, carrying two duffel bags that are immediately dropped as she notices just who exactly her patient is. "Tamsin?"

Trick nods and beckons her over. He motions to the slices in Tamsin's skin, both small and large, which litter her arms. Lauren nods solemnly and returns to her bags, pulling out gauze, hydrogen peroxide, petroleum jelly, and a set of long, thin tweezers. She pauses briefly, looking over at Tamsin's prone form and reminding herself of the oath she took when she became a doctor. _You don't get to choose your patients._

"Tamsin, none of this should hurt. It may feel a little unpleasant, but I need to clean the glass out of these cuts," Lauren says softly as she takes hold of Tamsin's left arm. The first few pieces of glass that Lauren pulls out are jagged and about the size of a nickel. She drops them on a small plate on the table, methodically moving from Tamsin's wrist to her shoulder, rotating to ensure that all the large pieces had been retrieved.

Off in the corner of the bar, Trick's voice can be heard talking to someone on the phone. Lauren assumes its Bo, and takes a deep breath as she mentally readies herself. The valkyrie stares at her evenly as the she pours a steady stream of hydrogen peroxide over the length of her arm. The liquid bubbles on Tamsin's skin, but doesn't burn as it pushes out several tiny glass fragments that Lauren's eyes alone had missed. The doctor wipes her arm down with water and applies a generous coat of petroleum jelly before covering it in gauze.

Tamsin's eyes close as Lauren stands to move to the other side of the table. Her arm feels better. The burning sensation is gone, but she still feels weak. Lauren is repeating the same process over again as Bo walks in with Kenzi in tow. The pair stops in the doorway much in the same way that Lauren had.

Bo swears her heart stops beating for a good minute as she stands in the doorway of the Dal, watching Lauren take care of Tamsin. The valkyrie's eyes are closed, and her express is neutral. _You were fine when you left, _Bo thinks as she steps closer to the table.

The sound of footsteps makes Tamsin open her eyes and she meets Bo's worried gaze. The blonde opens her mouth to speak, unsure of what exactly to say, but Bo raises her hand to shush her. The brunette takes a seat at Tamsin's side, opposite Lauren, watching as the doctor finishes wrapping Tamsin's arm with gauze.

Lauren gently raises Tamsin's top, checking for any cuts under the valkyrie's shirt. The fae's toned stomach is clear of any visible defects, and the doctor is satisfied with her work. Without a word, Lauren gathers up her equipment and strides up to Trick behind the bar.

"I'm going to take this glass and examine in, there's something off about it," Lauren says as she displays a piece of jagged yellow crystal. "Tamsin should be fine. All the glass is out, bleeding is stopped. She may have some scarring with the larger cuts, but nothing that will affect her long term that I can see."

"Thank you, Lauren," Trick replies with a nod. "We'll take it from here. Let me know what you find out about the glass."

Lauren heads to the door, not trusting herself to handle a conversation with Bo right now. Dyson follows her and stoops to carry her extra bag out to the car. They both can't help but notice that Bo's eyes follow neither of them when they walk out the door. The brunette's eyes are fixed on Tamsin, eyeing the damage to the valkyrie's thin arms. Bo is thankful that Lauren's examination had stopped at the stomach, lest she may have found the bite marks that Bo had left on Tamsin's collar bone earlier.

"Hey," the succubus finally says, breaking the silence. "You want to tell me what happened? Who did this to you?"

Tamsin takes in a deep breath and sighs. She knows it is only a matter of time before she'll have to fully divulge the details of what had happened, but she desperately needs more time to figure out how best to tell Bo. "It's a long story and I'm exhausted."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…seeing you like this…" Bo replies softly. She rests a hand on Tamsin's hip, one of the only places within her reach that isn't covered in bandages. The succubus's eyes are brimmed with tears that she hastily holds back. "You were fine when you left."

"I'll be fine. It's just a few cuts," Tamsin assures her. The valkyrie puts on a brave face, rolling over and slowly sitting up. A wave of nausea hits her and she has to force herself to stay upright. Tamsin rests her hand gently on Bo's arm, giving it a single pat as she stands to head out of the bar. Without a backward glance, she whispers, "I'll call you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Occasions: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys are so cool. I love all of you. This chapter is the last one written prior to 3x11 airing, so if there are any significant changes to characters/relationships/situations in the next episode, they won't be reflected here. This chapter ends at the beginning of occasion #2 from the original piece.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own, nor do I have any affiliation with Lost Girl, which causes me great sadness. If you do and you think I'm rad and you totally want to give me a job where I can churn out Valkubus goodness for season four, you should get in touch.

* * *

The walk back to her place is painful. Tamsin isn't sure if it's the blood loss causing her stomach to churn, or if it is something infinitely more insidious. She hopes it's the former. She knows the good doctor will no doubt be examining the rune glass and will be able to put two and two together soon. She estimates that she has seventy-two hours at most before an explanation is demanded from her.

As she turns the corner onto her street, she sees the burnt out husk of her truck. Though it brings her a twinge of sadness, she quickly reminds herself: _that could've been you_. And then she stops.

_Why wasn't it you?_

Tamsin vividly remembers holding the glass in her hands as it heated, expanded and exploded. She could recall every tiny pinprick of glass lodging itself in her skin. She remembers dropping whatever remained of the bottle, allowing the flames to spread to the cab of her truck. But she can't remember getting out. She doesn't remember anything between those moments of pain to the point where Dyson had found her, struggling to breathe in the brush.

And a light is on in her bedroom.

The valkyrie stares up at her building, racking her brain to try and remember when she had last been home. She couldn't remember. It had been at least two days, and even then she hadn't been upstairs. _Damn it._

She has no weapons on her, save a small boot knife. She takes it out and palms it as she unlocks the front door. Flipping on a light, she finds the first floor exactly as she remembers it. Nothing is left on, nothing is out of place. Tamsin walks back into the kitchen and pauses. Resting on the countertop in the center of the kitchen is a single unfinished glass of red wine. The blonde steels her nerves, walking coolly into the kitchen to retrieve a larger knife from the block next to the stove.

All gone. _Someone knows you too well_.

Tamsin wonders briefly if whoever is here would allow her to leave. She's only a few feet from the door to her small backyard. If she could clear the door and make it out of the rear gate, it would take her maybe ten minutes to get back to the Dal if her body would cooperate. And if whoever it is would let her get that far.

_Creak_.

The floorboards on the second floor creaked overhead, and Tamsin knew it was intentional. Whoever was upstairs was getting tired of waiting. She could play this a few ways. Option A, she could back herself into a corner down here and wait for whoever it was to come down. She'd have to keep her guard up until they decided to go on the offensive, and she wasn't sure she had the stamina for it at the moment.

Option B, she could go for the back door and try to make a run for it. Whoever was upstairs would be forced to either go through a window into the backyard and be caught out in the open, or down the stairwell towards the front door, which would give her about a minute's head start. Overall not a bad choice provided the adrenaline coursing through her veins won out over her nausea. She couldn't count on it.

And then Option C, her least favorite. Go upstairs. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. They hadn't given any indication that she was in danger, save taking away her only means of defense. They had even taken steps to let her know that she was not alone.

_You're a big girl, Tams. Stop acting like a child._

Tamsin picks up the wine glass from the counter top, figuring she can either offer her guest a drink or use it as a quick distraction if she needs to get away. She moves slowly to the stairs, taking the time to intentionally let each board creak under her feet.

The light at the top of the stairs casts a soothing glow over the tiny hallway, though Tamsin feels anything but soothed. The door to her spare bedroom and guest bathroom are both open, not how she left them at all. She can see a sliver of light seeping through the crack under her bedroom door, and with a deep sigh, she reaches for the doorknob.

The valkyrie slams the door back dramatically, forcing herself to step into the room as the door connects with the wall behind it.

"It's about time. I was starting to think you had gone coward too, in addition to this whole traitor thing you've got going on."

Tamsin can't help but roll her eyes as she takes in the sight of the woman on her bed. She's mostly legs, with a mess of long, unruly black hair that splays out across Tamsin's white blankets. And she's a very familiar face. "He would send you, Eir. It's been a while."

The other valkyrie stands, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. Tamsin hasn't seen her in more than a decade, though they had been inseparable as children. One could even have called them best friends, if valkyries had such things.

"I don't get a thank you?" Eir asks, turning her gray eyes towards Tamsin. Tamsin can't quite place what she sees there. It isn't anger. Sympathy?

"Not if you're here to take me in, no," Tamsin replies. She stays squared off with her old friend, still not entirely sure about the nature of this visit. On top of her dresser she sees all the knives from her kitchen in a pile, as if dropped there haphazardly.

Eir shakes her head. "If I was going to take you in, I wouldn't have bothered pulling you into the woods for the wolf to find."

"I suppose that does deserve a thank you," Tamsin acquiesces. "Though I don't know why you'd do that."

"Does friendship mean so little to you?" Eir asks. "I would hope if the tables were turned, I could count on you to do the same."

Tamsin sets down the glass she had been holding, allowing herself to relax slightly. She allows Eir to glance the overhead light reflecting off the small knife in her palm. "The last person that came to me in the name of friendship didn't end up so well, if you hadn't heard."

"I have heard. Unfortunate," Eir replies with a sigh, thinking of Acacia. "I don't know why you're doing this, Tamsin. What can you expect to gain?"

"Wish I knew," Tamsin murmurs, shaking her head as she rests her back against the wall. Memories of Bo's fingers curling around her arm and tangling in her hair flood her mind and it breaks her desire to stay angry at Eir's intrusion. "But she's important to me. I don't know if you've ever felt that way…like you don't want to exist if they don't? She's nothing like what I thought she was, and I can't just let her go. I won't."

Eir smiles sadly. "I know it all too well. What will you do then? She doesn't seem like the run and hide type."

"She's not," Tamsin replies, balling her fists in frustration. "I have to find someone he wants more."

"Not likely," Eir says, sitting herself on the edge of Tamsin's bed. "He seems quite insistent on this one. You could always seek outside help. If your cause is worthy, I can think of someone who would help you."

Tamsin straightens immediately. "Who?"

"Freyja," Eir replies, as if it should have been obvious. "If you truly love the succubus, Freyja can intervene on your behalf. I've seen it."

"I never said this was about love," Tamsin says, shaking her head. Her chest felt heavy at the very mention of the word.

Eir shakes her head, allowing herself to truly smile for the first time in a long while. "You don't have to, that stupid look on your face when you talk about her is proof enough. But you'll have to admit it if you want Freyja's help."

The raven-haired valkyrie stretches and runs her fingers through her flowing locks. She stands and moves toward the door, pausing in the frame to look back at Tamsin, whose eyes haven't left the ground in a few minutes. She reaches out slowly and rests a reassuring hand on Tamsin's bandaged shoulder.

"I came here because you needed help," Eir whispers. "You'd think after three hundred years you'd have learned to let people in. Use your brain. Talk to the succubus."

Eir taps her fingers against the doorframe and gives Tamsin's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the room. Tamsin hears her footfalls on each step, and the open and shut of the front door. The blonde closes her eyes and shakes her head before slipping out of her clothes and crawling into bed where she almost exclusively spends the next few days in between minor bouts of drunkenness.

* * *

When she finally wills herself to get up for good, she spends an hour in the shower. The wounds on her arms have healed nicely, leaving only a few interesting scars that would fade in time. She gets dressed and sits down on the foot of her bed as she turns her phone on for the first time all weekend. She has a few voicemails, and even more unread texts.

A single voicemail and a subsequent text from Dyson. _'Hey, call me when you're up. I came by to check on you and didn't get an answer. We've got work to do.'_

A very sweet, almost fatherly voicemail from Trick. _'Hope you're feeling better, come by if you'd like to talk.'_

There's even one from Kenzi that makes her laugh._ 'Heard you got valku-busted. Ouch! Feel better!'_

And an assortment of both from Bo that take Tamsin through a whole range of emotions.

'_Hope everything is okay, thinking of you.'_

'_Did your phone get messed up in the explosion?'_

'_Tamsin, call me back when you get this. I'm worried about you.'_

'_Wish I knew where you lived right about now.'_

'_This is getting a little ridiculous. Can you just call me, please?'_

'_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be short with you. I know you need space, I just…I don't even know. You know what, forget it. Just let somebody know you're okay, please.'_

Feeling guilty, Tamsin pulls a jacket around her shoulders and heads off at a hurried pace towards Bo's.

* * *

Bo is curled up on the couch, half asleep when she hears the knocking. It takes her a moment to register the sound, and then she's up and pulling the door open. She can't help but sigh at the sight of the valkyrie who had been painfully absent from her life for the last few days.

"You going to invite me in, or just stand there drooling?" Tamsin asks jokingly. There's an apologetic look in her green eyes as she hovers in the doorway, but she knows she won't be getting off the hook so easily.

"Well, I don't know. You've left me hanging for the last few days so maybe I should just let you wait here for a while," Bo replies, her frustration evident.

Tamsin sighs and looks at the floor before swallowing and meeting the succubus's hard gaze. "I would apologize, but I feel like that might not be enough at this point."

Bo's eyes soften and she lowers the arm that had been blocking Tamsin's passage into the house. "Just come in."

There's an almost painful silence between them as Bo stands at the table, watching Tamsin help herself to a drink. The brunette thinks back to the last time they were in the kitchen together, and feels herself growing red in the face at the thought of the valkyrie's beautiful body pressing against hers.

Tamsin turns around just as Bo makes up her mind. In an instant, the blonde is held against the counter with Bo's arms wrapped tightly around her. Bo's face is pressed into the hollow of Tamsin's neck and the valkyrie can feel deep sighs of relief pouring out of Bo's lungs. She awkwardly pats Bo's back, suddenly unsure of herself.

Without warning, Bo leans up and kisses her squarely on the mouth. Tamsin responds, and the kiss lasts a few more seconds until Bo pulls back and rests her forehead against Tamsin's.

"I was so scared," Bo admits softly. Her hands slowly roam Tamsin's arms, immediately finding the few scars that remained. "You were so hurt, and then you just disappeared. What were you thinking? How could you do that?"

Tamsin sighs and presses apologetic kisses to Bo's brow. She gently raises the brunette's chin with her fingers, forcing Bo to look at her. "I promise I will explain everything to you, okay?"

Bo nods, the hurt in her eyes beginning to soften and fade. Tamsin leans in and kisses her again, slower than before. The succubus is left breathless as Tamsin pulls back once more, her green eyes finally starting to show a bit of the vulnerability she had been feeling for quite some time. "But right now…I really just need you to touch me."


End file.
